monster high couples, how they met
by Jugglingmonster
Summary: this story is about the monster high couples and how they met. i hope you like this story, this is my third one i think so don't be a hater.
1. Holt and Frankie

Frankie stein looked up at her new school. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute, and sparks were flying from her bolts on her neck. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the big double doors. When she entered she felt like everybody in the halls turned towards her, and watched like she was going to make a big announcement. Frankie closed her eyes and walked straight forward. When she passed the halls she duck into a empty classroom, she putted her hand into her Roxy designer purse and grabbed her mp3 player and headphones, then putted on " Gold" by Brit Nicole. Frankie left the empty classroom and started to walk through the halls again, but this time like she owned the school. When Frankie found her first classroom she opened the door, but she didn't know another person was on the other side. The boy and Frankie went flying in different directions. The boy dropped all his books and Frankie's left hand popped off and her headphones came off. Frankie quickly got up and went to the boy. The boy had orange flame looking hair, blue skin and a eyebrow piercing. Frankie putted her hands over her mouth, and asked" oh are you okay, Im sooo sorry sometimes I can be a clutz". The boy turned towards her with a angry face, but quickly disappeared. He said" Na its okay, I was the one standing in the way". The boy bent down and picked up his books. While he was picking up his books he said" Holt and Jackson". Frankie looked confused and went" uhh". The boy said again" my name is Holt and Jackson". Frankie looked better, but still confused then asked" why two-". But before she could finished Holt said" I have two sides of me, ones a monster called Holt, and the other is a normie called Jackson". Frankie went" oohh, well hello my names Frankie, Frankie Stein". Holt paused for a minute and said" well well well is it okay if I call you Frankie fine". Frankie blushed and sparks flew from her bolts, then she giggled. Holt looked at Frankie's hand and mp3 player at the ground. He bent over and picked up both items. He handed Frankie's hand to her, but listened to the song that was playing. " ah Brit Nicole fan aren't you". Frankie nodded and said" she's my second favorite singer, next to Hunter Hayes". But before they could finish anything, the teacher came in. The two had to quickly find there seats before the teacher noticed. When Frankie was taking notes a paper airplane swiped down to her. Frankie opened the plane and inside it said"_ hey Frankie fine meet me at the maul, in the food court tomorrow night - Holt" _Frankie looked at where Holt was sitting, he was staring at her, he smiled and went straight towards his work. Frankie did the same thing, but she had too much on her mind to do her work. She looked at Holt again, but before she could turn her head to her work again the teacher flung a hatchet near her head. The teacher roared" FRANKIE STEIN KEEP YOUR EYES ON YOUR OWN WORK". Holt looked up to see what happened, he was glad he was going on a date with Frankie. But he was worried he might not be there. He was worried that Jackson might come out before the date, and not even know he had one. He was worried if that happened that Frankie might hate him. He thought" Oh Gosh what am I going to do"?


	2. Gill and Lagoona

Lagoona was sitting in Mad science, which she didn't want to be in that day. That day they were dissecting three eyed frogs. Lagoona putted her face and her hands and started to cry softly, so that no one could see her cry. She then whispered" oh poor froggys", all of the sudden the door swung open and a monster came in. Mr. Hack roared" MR. WEBBER, YOUR LATE FOR CLASS, DETENTION FOR YOU" Lagoona looked up to see Gill at the door way, looking out of breath. Gill looked glum then sat down in a seat two spaces away from Lagoona. While Mr. Hack was writing something on the board, Lagoona whispered" what happened to you". Gill looked up to see who was talking to him, when he realized it was Lagoona he whispered" um… I had a problem with my head tank, lets just say Deuce accidentally threw the casket ball to me when I wasn't looking". Lagoona went" oooohhhh that got's to hurt". Gill went" well yes and no, it didn't hurt me, but it did break the glass for my helmet". Then Gill noticed that Lagoona's eyes were red and watery. " were you crying" Gill asked. Lagoona looked embarrassed, then said" uumm, ya today we are dissecting those poor froggys over there", pointing to a jar of frogs on the teachers table. Then she went back to her crying. Gill felt awful for Lagoona, he paused for a moment. Then whispered" Hey lagoona, I know how we can save those frogs". Lagoona looked up quickly, her eyes filled with hope." Ok here's the plan" Gill whispered. After Gill explained the plan to Lagoona, Gill asked Heath to have his hair come on fire, which Heath always does when he flirts with ghouls. Heath asked" um why". Then Gill smiled and pointed to Lagoona, then whispered" Do you see that ghoul right there, well she just loves it when your hair comes on fire", which was a lie. Heath looked at Lagoona and went" sure thing". His hair went in flames all by itself and quickly the fire sprinklers came on. Everyone ran for the door, except Lagoona and Gill. Lagoona ran to the desk and grabbed the jar full of frogs. She unscrewed the top and whispered" go froggys no one can hurt you now". The frogs jumped out of the jar, and hopped out of the room, down the hall and out of the school. Lagoona smiled when she saw the frogs were save. Gill walked up to Lagoona and said" um um um I w-wa-was w-wondering um if you might like to um hang out sometime". Lagoona's smiled widened and she squeaked" sure I'll love to Gill". Gill sighed with relief and said" ok meet you at 8 tomorrow night at the bowling alley". Lagoona laughed" ok, im sure I'll beat ya mate". They both laughed and walked out of the classroom, but Gill was wondering something. What will his parents do if they find out he was going on a date with a sea monster?


	3. Johnny and Operretta

Before I begin this chapter I want you guys to know the dude that's in this story. This one was requested, and I didn't even know about them so I did research. And I guess they kinda are a couple, but not officially. Its….. Operretta and Johnny, you'll find out who Johnny is later in the story.

Operreta was walking down the hall when all the sudden Heath comes running down the hall yelling at the top of his lungs" HE'S BACK EVERYBODY RUN HE'S BACK" Operretta stopped Heath and asked" Heath who's back sugar". Heath was shivering with fear" it's it's it's . j-j-j-johnny". Operretta asked" who the freak is this here Johnny". Heath's face went pale and he stammered" Johnny's the roughest, toughest, most terrifying beast in school. He was suspended for a year because he fights with the other monsters". Operretta said" well sweet Bessie it sounds like he's the worst of them all". Heath shook his head and muttered" I can never understand your crazy talk Operretta" and walked away. Operretta walked to the door that leads to the catacombs. She paused and thought" is that music I hear coming down from there". She pushed the door open and ran towards her hiding area in the catacombs. When she got there she could see this dude standing there on the old, rickety stage. The Boy had dark blue hair and white skin and seemed to have this glow around him like spectra does. And he was playing the violin. At first Operretta thought it was Invisibly, but she remembered that Invisabilly couldn't play a instrument. Operretta cleared her throat and the boy turned towards her. The Boy wasn't Invisabilly so Operretta asked" who the heck are you and why are you down here in my practice spot". the boy said with a country voice like Operretta but not so heavy" my name is Johnny and why are you doing in my practice spot". Operretta looked offended and said" um no sugar if I do recall I found this first so its mine". Johnny chuckled" No when I first got here, this place was abandoned and I needed a place to practice my music alone so that's how this place became mine". Operretta"s eyes sparkled and she smiled" that's what happened to me too". Johnny smiled and thought for a bit. He said" Well maybe we can share this stage, unless the spotlight isn't big enough for the both of us". Operretta smiled and said" Sure sugar, that would be wonderful". Johnny smiled and went back to his violin music. Operretta listened to his music and walked to her piano in the corner of the stage. She sat down and suddenly her fingers danced across the keys on the piano. When they were both done with there music Operretta sighed and looked at Johnny. Operretta knew at that moment she was in love, but the question was. Does Johnny feel the same about her, he is such a rebel after all?


	4. authors note

Hey guys this is just a author note. The next couples are my top fav's, so instead of fluff. There will be cheese, and I mean so much cheese. I mean the rest has a thing going. Like Cleo and Deuce, Cleo's family hates Deuce. And Frankie and Jackson" btw I like Jackson better than Holt ok, there I said it. Sorry to all who like Holt. Jackson is a normie and Frankie is a monster, it kinda isn't right but yet its so cute. And guys im kinda sick of going back when they first met, so ill just forward to when the guys ask the ghouls on a date. Some boys might ask by kissing, hehehe I got a plan for that. Also the stories will be longer. And also im in a middle of a couple, but someone requested a couple so I do request first ok. I DO NOT BRING BACK OLD COUPLES,LIKE THEY USE TO DATE THEN BRECK UP. THEY BROKE UP FOR A REASON SO I WONT BRING THE COUPLE BACK. Ok if you don't know this Cleo and Clawd use to date ok, its true. And ya I don't like that couple. Now that's it and the next couple is Abbey and Heath, and I swear on my heart there will be something funny in that couples story.


	5. Heath and Abbey

Heath was once again not paying attention to class, but he was paying attention to this one ghoul. He has been in love with Abbey Bonibale ever since he met her. Even though they are polar opposites, that didn't bother him. He loved everything about her, her hair, her Russian accent and what drove him wild was that she knew he liked her and that she made her hard to get,

_She was perfect._

Heath found out where Abbey lived by sneaking into head mistress office and into the students information. He also found out Abbey's middle name is Monica, Abbey Monica Bonibale. When Heath finished his homework he went over to Abbey's house. He was nervous all over, his hands were clammy, and he was shaking all over. When he got to Abbey's house he looked at it in awe. It was a huge ice castle, but not cold enough to freeze a person. Heath said to himself" Woah when was Elsa here to make Abbey's house". He knocked on the ice door and After a few minutes Abbey opened the huge ice doors and looked at Heath with surprise. She asked" Heath vat you doing here". Heath stammered but Abbey interrupted him, she whispered" vait Heath vere are your pants". Heath looked down and saw that he didn't have any pants one. Heath's face went into a deep shade of scarlet, and he stammered" uuuummm iitt wwaaasss a". Abbey giggled and said" it ok, go back and we try again later" Heath said" uumm ookk" and sprinted to his car. When he got inside he put his hands in his face and moaned" uugghh why Heath, why was today one of your dumb days". He sped to his house and put one a good, clean pair of pants. He texted to Abbey saying"_** um abbey im sorry about what happened earlier today, um so can we try again later at the coffin bean**_". Heath waited for a minute and his phone buzzed to life, he looked at the phone and saw Abbey texted back saying" _**sure I'll meet u there ;]**_". Heath smiled, the winking/smirking face was one thing he knew that Abbey was trying to drive him crazy, which it did.

Abbey walked to the coffin bean for her meeting with Heath. She had her hair in a high ponytail, and her Roxy designer dress "ice" line, with her Black ice boots. When she walked in she could see Heath sitting at a stool table looking of into space. It wasn't until Abbey sat down in front of Heath when he noticed. Heath screamed with shock and fell backwards, Abbey laughed her head off and got up. She walked over to Heath and held out her hand, Heath grabbed it and Abbey pulled him up. Since Abbey grew up in a tough village she grew up strong in both emotionally and physically. When Heath was up he dust himself off and he looked at Abbey. Heath stammered" um um um ttthhankss Aaabbeyy". Abbey was wondering why he was talking like he was cold untill she noticed her hand was getting a little hot. She noticed that she still had her hand in Heath's hand, She gasped and let go of his hand. They both laughed and walked back to there seats. Abbey asked" so vhat did you vanted to ask me"? Heath took a deep breath and said" um Abbey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a dddaate with me". Abbey laughed and said" about time you asked me". Heath smiled and laughed at what abbey said, Heath took Abbey's hand and they just spend the rest of the time talking to each other. The end

Lolol hahaha sorry it took me a while I was on vacation up north. And sorry for no dramatic ending but I just love this couple ssoo much I don't want them to break up. Im backed up on request so im working on them straight away. Im still open for request and stuff. Btw SPECTRA AND INVISABILLY ARNT A COUPLE. Haha sorry im very strict about couples. Guys I got a secret, I don't like the couple cleo and duce, I really don't. Im team Rochelle. But I'll still do cleo and duce, but I'll also add Rochelle and duce. Ok next couple….. lala and clawd :]. Beware ssoo much cheese ahead, and I mean cheesier than extra cheese nachos. :] hehe.


	6. Clawd and Draculaura

I was walking down the sidewalk with my new books in my hand from the library, and when I was half way home I heard a roll of thunder and sheets of rain pelting down on me. After the first time I should have been carrying a umbrella at all times, but I was to much in a hurry for the library to bring one. I decided just too shake it off because I know he wasn't going to be there to save me unlike last time.

I ran across the street where there was more trees to stop the rain, but for my luck I tripped over the curb and torn my leggings and broke a heel. Lala muttered" this is worst than last time". Lala took off her broken scary couture designer heel boot. She looked at the broken shoe and muttered" great this is way past repair".

She put the boot in her bag and just kept on walking towards her house. By this time the streets were flooded by three inches of rain. Lala was trying her best to hold back her tears, but then she heard this car coming. Her heart was racing a little, she thought" oh maybe it's someone I know". But the car just drove by, and when it drove by it created a huge wave that splashed down on Lala. She was soaked everywhere and her makeup was running down her face. She felt hot tears run down her face and wash her ruined makeup that was in the way.

She just kept walking when suddenly she heard a bark. She stopped and looked around, but she could see nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. But before she could take a step the rain just seemed to stop around her. Something nudged her foot and she looked down to see Rockseena sitting down by her foot. Lala looked up and yelped, her crush Clawd wolf was standing right by her with a umbrella in one of his hands.

There eyes meet, lilac to amber. It was like twilight with all the staring at each other. He said" wow Lala you have bad luck with rain storms. Lala tried to laugh but she couldn't, she said" no duh Jacob Black". He laughed and looked at Rockseena, he said" I was just out with Rockseena in the park when it started pouring, so I walked home with Rockseena and we walked into you".

Lala just shook her head, there was a awkward silence for a few minutes before Clawd broke it. He said " ssoo um do you want me to walk you home then". Lala said " uumm I guess". So those two walked down the street together. When they got to Lala's house they walked up to the porch.

Lala looked at her fathers window to see it dark. She muttered" ugh he is still asleep". Clawd asked" who's asleep". Lala said" its my father, he sleeps during the day while im awake, and I sleep during the night while im asleep". Clawd said" so you rarely get to see him". Lala said" ya I barley get to see him, and when I do he is always silent". Clawd just shook his head, they was a minute of awkward silence before Lala broke it.

She stammered" um I um better get inside". She turned towards the door, but Clawd grabbed her wrist. She turns towards him but before she could do anything, he kisses her on the lips. It was a long romantic kiss in those really cheesy romance movies. When the broke apart Lala's face was bright red. She said" wow who knew that Jacob got the moves like jagger". he smiled and said" I knew", and pulled her in for another kiss.

The light in her fathers room came on and they broke apart. Lala said" oh now he wakes up, Clawd you better go or my father will be furious". Clawd said"ok I'll call you later". Before he left he kissed her on the cheek and left. Lala stumbled inside with her knees weak, she touched her cheek lightly and walked upstairs.

When Clawd got home his sister Clawdeen was at the door waiting for him. She said" where the fucking hell were you". He said" I was stuck in the fucking rain". Clawdeen smelled the air, she asked" then why do I smell Lala's perfume on you". Clawd yelled" because Clawdeen I met her stuck in the rain too". Clawdeen shook her head and said" what ever you say Clawd, what ever you say. And she walked back inside.


End file.
